Freunde, die sich manchmal lange ansehen
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Ron und Herm unterhalten sich. Witzig, süß, fluffy. Übersetzung – COMPLETE


**Ü/N + Disclaimer:** Ja, ja, wieder eine neue, süße, kleine Kurzgeschichte. Sie spielt im Sommer nach Buch V, am Grimmauld Place Nummer 12, und wurde von Epiphanies geschrieben, von mir übersetzt und kurz vor Ostern gepostet. Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Feiertage!

**Freunde, die sich manchmal lange ansehen**

„Nein, Ron."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es gesagt habe."

„Warum?"

„Darum! Hör auf, so unverschämt zu sein!"

„Ich glaube, du bist diejenige, die hier unverschämt ist!"

„Weißt du überhaupt, was das Wort unverschämt bedeutet?"

„Ja!"

„Also, Ron, was bedeutet es? Könntest du es mir bitte buchstabieren?"

„Das ist doch vollkommen unerheblich, Hermione, warum kann ich nicht... Warum können wir nicht..."

„Darum! Harry steht im Moment am Rade des Wahnsinns, Merlin weiß, wie er reagieren würde!"

„Reagieren? _Reagieren? _Auf was reagieren? Es gibt nichts, auf das er reagieren könnte! Alles, was er wahrscheinlich sagen wird, ist: ‚Gut für euch, Freunde' oder ‚Ich glaube, ihr beide seid vollkommen übergeschnappt' oder vielleicht lacht er oder so was... Aber er wäre nicht wütend!"

„Wärst du nicht wütend, Ron?

„Na ja... nein. Warum solle ich auch? Ich wäre glücklich."

„Du wärst glücklich? Deine beiden besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt sind den ganzen Sommer lang ohne dir zusammen und sind Vertrauensschüler und du nicht... und trotzdem glaubst du, er würde uns einfach auf den Rücken klopfen und sagen: ‚Na macht schon, tut irgend etwas anderes, das mich ausschließt, ich kann sowieso nur Quatsch machen'?"

„Wenn man es so betrachtet..."

„Und das meine ich auch, Ron, ehrlich. Du hast mir deinen Standpunkt schon absolut klar dargelegt. Ich meine, du wirst wahnsinnig, wenn ich Viktor erwähne. Du kaufst mir Parfum zu Weihnachten..."

„Hey! Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du es magst!"

„Ich sagte, es wäre ungewöhnlich."

„Auf eine gute Art und Weise, so hat es sich nämlich angehört! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du es nicht magst?"

„Weil... ich es eben schon mag. Aber jetzt zurück..."

„Du magst es wirklich?"

„Natürlich mag ich es, Ron, aber du bist schon wieder unverschämt..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so unverschämt bin, ich meine, ich mag es zu hören, dass du die Sachen magst, die ich dir schenke."

„Sicher, aber... Ron, woher hattest du das Geld für das Parfum?"

„Äh..."

„Woher?"

„IchabsinÄgtngekauft."

„Was?"

„Ich... habe... es... in... Ägypten... gekauft."

„Aber das war schon vor drei Jahren."

„Weiß ich. Aber es duftet immer noch herrlich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es riecht wunderbar, aber Ron... vor drei Jahren... vor drei Jahren?"

„Sei still."

„Oh, jetzt, da der Wind sich gedreht hat, denkst du, dass ich unverschämt bin? Aber das bin ich nicht... Ron, warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Hab ich nicht einmal irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein, nehme ich nicht an. Ich war doch so eine Art Anstifterin hier, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher. Und Merlin sei Dank dafür."

„Was meinst du?"

„Hermione! Du bist um so vieles klüger als ich und trotzdem hast du es immer noch nicht herausgefunden? Ich hätte nie den Mut aufgebracht... nie... aber du hast mir die Anweisungen gegeben und jetzt ist jeder glücklich, also Merlin sei Dank, dass du den Mut gehabt hast... die Stifterin zu sein."

„Anstifterin?"

„Meine ich ja."

„Nun, du bist immer schon ein Dickschädel gewesen, also hab ich angenommen, dass du mit deiner Suche wohl nie aufgeben würdest, nur um mit mir mitmachen zu können."

„Mit dir mitmachen? Wie zur Hölle hab ich mit dir mitgemacht?"

„Oh, bitte! Du hast eifersüchtig reagiert, als ich mit Viktor auf dem Weihnachtsball aufgetaucht bin, aber nie irgend etwas bestätigt habe? Du hast dich total auffallend benommen, wenn ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich immer noch in Kontakt mit ihm bin. Du wärst beinah Harry angesprungen, als ich gesagt habe, dass er natürlich kein schlechter Küsser sein kann! Machst du Witze, Ron? Du hast mir extrem gemischte Signale gegeben, mit den Blicken und dem Starren und dem Gezänke und den ständigen Streitereien, und dann warst du wieder richtig süß..."

„Du glaubst, ich bin richtig süß?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt..."

„Doch, hast du!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht... Aber ja, du kannst schon wirklich süß sein, wenn du es willst. Ich meine... wenn du wegen Ginny total beschützerisch wirst... Wenn du immer eifersüchtig wirst, wenn ich neben einem anderen Jungen stehe..."

„Das findest du süß? Ich werde die Frauen wohl nie verstehen."

„Da widerspreche ich."

„Warum?"

„Nicht jede Frau ist so wie alle anderen."

„Das stimmt... Nicht jede Frau ist verrückt wegen Hauselfen."

„Und nicht jede Frau ist verrückt nach Männern, die über die Dinge in ihrem Leben, die ihnen wichtig sind, Witze reißen."

„Offensichtlich bist du das doch."

„Sei still."

„Ich nehme keine Befehle an."

„Ja? Na ja, ich auch nicht. Außer sie stehen in der Hausordnung der Schule, dann folge ich ihnen meistens, außer wenn du und Harry mich davon abbringen und mich in..."

„Und du wolltest, dass ich still bin?"

„Es passiert zwar kaum, aber manchmal will ich wirklich, dass du still bist."

„Wirklich. Na ja, mach weiter."

„Was?"

„Du... sollst einfach weiterreden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich... Ron!"

„Was?"

„Wir sind in deinem Schlafsaal."

„Wirklich? Habe ich nicht bemerkt."

„Ron..."

„Hermione, komm schon. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es Harry nicht erzählen werde. Ich meine, Mann, da gibt es doch gar nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin nicht mal an deiner Hand gestreift, seit dem zweiten Jahr."

„Warum nicht?"

„Äh... Angst. Und Schweiß."

„Richtig."

„Was sollten wir Harry überhaupt erzählen? ‚Oh, Harry! Hermione und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir Freunde sind, die sich manchmal lange in die Augen schauen, hast du dagegen auch nichts einzuwenden?'"

„Sei still, Weasley."

„Bring mich dazu."

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?"

„Ich glaube schon, weil ich ganz den Eindruck habe, dass du genauso dickköpfig und stolz bist wie ich."

„Grangers gehen nie an Herausforderungen vorbei, die machen sich direkt an den Backenzahn heran."

„Was?"

Vergiss es, vergiss es."

„Das ist schon wieder einer dieser Insider-Zahnärzte-Witze, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du dich so darauf beziehst, dann ja."

„Na ja, Hermione... ich muss zugeben... dass du dich vor deinen Verantwortungen als eine Granger drückst."

„Was?"

„Ich sehe nicht, wie du... dich direkt an den Backenzahn heranmachst."

„Oh, Ron, ich..."

„Hermione... Ist schon okay, du musst dich nicht direkt an den Backenzahn heranmachen."

„Ron, tut mir Leid, es ist nur so, dass ich... bei dir nervös bin, glaube ich."

„Nervös, wirklich? Dir macht nie auch nur irgendwas etwas aus, Hermione! Warum dann ich?"

„Nie nervös? Mir macht nie irgendwas was aus? Warum, Ron, warum nimmst du an, dass wir uns immer gleich an die Kehle gehen?"

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?"

„Nein."

„Na ja... Eigentlich weiß ich es nicht. Ich nehme an, es könnte... die Spannung sein."

„Genau."

„Na ja... ja."

„Mmm-hmm."

„Hermione... Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Nur raus damit."

„Kann ich... kann ich dich küssen?"

„Ähm, ja, ich glaube schon."

„Oh. Okay, ich... weiß nicht wirklich..."

„Ich glaube, du solltest ein bisschen näher zu mir her kommen..."

„Genau."

„Und vielleicht... solltest du mein Gesicht berühren, oder mein Haar, oder..."

„Ja?"

„...und..."

„Mmm-hmm..."

„Na ja..."

„Das war... äh... nett."

„Ja... ja, das war es wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... Aber es war nichts Riesiges."

„Da stimme ich dir zu."

„Willst du es noch einmal probieren?"

„Natürlich... weil... du weißt schon, Übung macht den Meister."

„Genau."

„Aber Ron, bevor..."

„Was ist denn, Hermione?"

„Wir werden es Harry erzählen, wenn er hier ist, in Ordnung? Ich hasse es, ihm etwas verheimlichen zu müssen."

„Kein Problem, Hermione."

„Sicher nicht... Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben... Oh, genau..."


End file.
